


Driven

by tom_the_holland



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	Driven

I don’t know why I’m doing this. I really don’t. I just... I feel so empty inside and the only escape I have from this crushing void was... sexuality. I just want to be held and loved and embraced and validated... so I do this.

This man... this beautiful, sexy, gorgeous man is here with me. We are talking and I continue talking through this depressive epiphany and he’s smiling and I’m smiling, lost in his stunning self.

He is the same height as me, 5’ 10”, but he’s 20 years older. I’m only sixteen, but he thinks I’m 25 and some young kid he could just fuck without his wife knowing, and I am. I know that’s all I am, but I just want to escape my impermanence just for a while.

I just want to embrace my sexuality and to be embraced back. But now, as I look at his perfect, perfect face, his browny-hazel eyes stare through me, stare into my very soul. 

His hair is dark brown and falls lightly into a bold parting. His nose is small but strong and his lips are pale and gentle. His eyebrows are strong and bold, outlining his chiseled face.

I have no idea why he wants me. He could have his pick of anyone. He is gorgeous and talented and kind, but he wants me. Plain old me.

We both pause our laughter and make eye contact. I feel my stomach flip as I realise how in love with this man I am. 

He leans forward and tilts his head, his hands gently pulling my head forward onto his soft lips.  
We kiss softly, his cool lips pressing against mine, his warm tongue pushing into my mouth. His hands move down my back, to the waistband of my trousers.

I’m really awkward, I’ve never even kissed anyone, let alone whatever was about to happen next. My hands move to on top of his shoulders. 

We move to stand up, not breaking our kiss, and he undoes my belt buckle. I open my eyes and see his eyes shut. 

We back towards his bedroom door and it opens as we fall into it. We stumble into his room and onto his bed and break our kiss.

He is on the bottom and I unbutton his shirt, kissing his strong, smooth pecs. He pulls his shirt all the way off. His muscles are huge.

He flips me onto the bottom and he pulls of my shirt, kissing me roughly.

But when he starts pulling my jeans down I start having second doubts. This man is twenty years older than me, I am underage, for God’s sake.

I start resisting, but he pulls my trousers off, followed by my underwear. I really didn’t like this.

He pulls off his own trousers and underwear, too.

I crawl up the bed, but he climbs on top of me. I couldn’t stop him. He is stronger, older and bigger than me. I stop resisting as he pulls my legs up and runs his hand over my ass.

He is kissing me roughly and then I feel a finger enter me. I groan in pain. It goes deeper and deeper and then I feel it all the way in.  
He pulls out and pushes in over and over again, loosening me up.

He pulls all the way out and his hips move.

I see his dick fully erect. Massive, 7 or 8 inches long and circumcised. It is rock hard and very thick.

He lines the hot tip up with my hole and I push against him. I try to push him off of me but he won’t move. He thrusts in, the tip of his dick entering my hole. I mean loudly.

I start to enjoy it, actually. I want him to do this. “Harder,” I beg. He pushes in more and he groans loudly.

With his left hand he starts jerking me off. His hands are big and cover my whole dick, but he doesn’t say anything and keeps massaging my cock. I feel him go all the way in. I feel the front of his hips against my ass cheeks and I pull him onto me and kiss him on his perfect lips as he pulls all the way out and thrusts all the way in again. 

It hurts so bad, like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It feels like he was ripping me apart again and again, but it felt right. He got faster and faster, slamming into my asshole roughly, until he said “I’m cumming.”

I put my hand on the base of his cock and feel it pulse as he shoots his cum into me. I cum as well, but mine is clearer and thinner than the cum dribbling out of my ass. 

He groans as he lies down next to me. “That was so good,” I say to him.

“Me too,” he says, kissing me on the forehead and pushing his arm behind my head. I fall asleep with my head in his sweaty armpit groove, his arm behind my head and mine on top of him.

The duvet is barely on him, he is sweating buckets. Everything above his waist is uncovered and his right leg is out of cover. Only his left leg and his dick are under cover.

I wake up to him stroking my hair. “Hey,” he says, kissing me on the forehead. I smile at him. “I have to shower and get ready for work,” he says, getting out of bed. I watch him walk towards the bathroom.

I decide he looks just as good from behind as from the front. His ass is beautiful and round and I love the hair patterns on his legs. They’re very hairy at the bottom and get less and less as they get higher. 

I hear the shower turn on. My hand moves to my ass and it is still wet with his cum. It is very sore but last night was so worth it.

I hear him get in the shower.

I sneak into the bathroom behind him and shut the door.

His shower curtain is very opaque so he doesn’t see me. I climb into the shower behind him, as quietly as possible and I see him stroking his dick.

“Want me to give you a hand?” I ask and he turns around, smiling.

I kneel down on the shower floor and he places his hands on the back of my neck and I kiss the tip of his cock gently. 

He pulls me further onto it and the first couple of inches go into my mouth. He shuts his eyes and groans, pushing further into my mouth, then pulling my off. I put my hands on his ass cheeks and pull myself onto his cock, moving my tongue in different directions. He pulls my head on and off faster and faster until I feel his cum shoot out of his long, thick dick.

It tastes sweet and watery. Then a second blast, then a third, then he slows down and pulls out.


End file.
